


Sugar

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, Flirting by way of junk food, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray loves Poptarts, and Fraser loves Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

“Brown sugar cinnamon, strawberry—Ooh, wildberry. I haven’t tried those yet.”

“I don’t understand your obsession with Poptarts,” Fraser mutters, fighting off an immature desire to remove the brightly colored boxes from the cart. Ray would only put them back in anyway.

“You ever eaten one?”

“Of course not.”

“Well,” Ray says, showing that sly smile that makes Fraser a little dizzy, “You can’t judge ‘em until you try.”

“The sugar content alone—” Fraser protests.

“Is delicious. If you don’t like it, then you can judge away. Otherwise, no complaining.”

Fraser can’t help but smile back at Ray. Far be it from him to back down from a challenge. “All right, but if I eat one, you have to eat a piece of pemmican.”

“Hey, I told you I’d try anything once.”

“So you did,” Fraser says, and wonders, not for the first time, if the things he’d like to do to Ray fall under the category of ‘anything.’


End file.
